Le fantôme des Noëls passés
by nardy
Summary: En 1969, lors des fêtes de Noël, Gabriel a fait une rencontre. Ils ne se sont jamais parlés. Conte de Noël si on veut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi, ni les persos, ni le contexte.

**Rating:** PG ( si si, vous avez bien lu)

**Pairing:** aucun pour l'instant. Lestrade/Sherlock plus tard.

**Note: Une sorte de conte de Noël, tout doux.**

* * *

_**Le fantôme des Noëls passés.**_

La première fois que Noël ressembla à un vrai Noël, ce fut l'année de ses sept ans.

Sa mère l'avait emmené avec elle à Londres, c'était le vingt trois décembre, ils étaient arrivés par le train de dix heures. Ils étaient venus jusqu'à Knightsbridge dans l'après midi, aux alentours de trois heures et Gabriel était tombé en admiration devant les vitrines décorées de chez Harrods.

Il y avait les plus beaux jouets que Gabriel n'ait jamais vu. Chaque vitrine avait un thème à elle, mais les peluches et jouets monopolisaient la plus grande partie de celles ci.

Le petit garçon qui ne croyait déjà presque plus au père Noël, avait eu une flambée de remords et avait eu envie de croire. Encore un an de plus. Après tout. Pourquoi pas?

Il avait réussi à persuader sa mère de le laisser admirer les vitrines pendant qu'elle effectuait les achats qu'elle devait effectuer. Mme Lestrade était une femme de bon sens et elle hésita un moment avant d'accorder au petit garçon ce plaisir là.

"D'accord Gabriel. Mais tu fais attention, tu ne parles pas à des inconnus, tu ne suis personne, on se retrouve à la porte numéro cinq dans une heure. D'accord?

"Oui, M'man. Accepta le gamin enthousiaste. Il secoua son poignet auquel brillait une lourde montre. Dans une heure! Promis je vais faire attention M'man...

Le petit garçon se planta devant les vitrines, il regarda d'un oeil un peu négligent les magnifiques tableaux qui ne correspondaient pas à ses goûts. Les merveilleuses tenues de soirées et les mises en scènes somptueuses. Son regard s'éclairant quand il contourna l'angle de l'immeuble, passant dans une rue bien plus tranquille, mais aux vitrines clairement pour les enfants.

Il y avait une vitrine furieusement futuriste, une belle fusée blanche était posée sur la lune et un astronaute plantait un drapeau américain dans son sol. L' alunissage d'Apollo11. Il avait entendu parler de cet événement l'été précédent. Il n'y avait pas de poste de télévision chez ses grands parent où il se trouvait à ce moment là et il avait rêvé des nuits entières en pensant aux étoiles et aux astronautes qui avaient la chance de voyager vers elles.

Il resta longtemps à admirer la fusée, le LEM, l'astronaute...

Il passa aux vitrines suivantes, une jungle impressionnante avec des explorateurs, et Tarzan dans les arbres, des lions, des tigres et autres animaux en peluche.

Il flânait et était arrivé au bout de la rue, le magasin occupait tout le pâté de maison de toutes façons, Gabriel observa un moment le ballet des voitures qui stoppaient devant une entrée visiblement réservée à une clientèle plus privée. Deux hommes en manteaux longs, vert foncé et casquettes assorties, venaient ouvrir les portières et aider les gens à descendre. Ou bien aidaient les chauffeurs à charger les nombreux paquets dans les voitures.

Une splendide voiture gris foncée se gara, Gabriel pouvait voir sur le cabochon du radiateur un petite statuette en argent. La voiture était belle à couper le souffle et le petit garçon tomba amoureux dans la seconde.

L'homme au manteau vint ouvrir la portière, une botte noire apparut lentement, la femme qui sortit de la voiture était très jolie et Gabriel eut un coup au coeur, elle ressemblait à un ange se dit il.

Un ange brun, emmitouflé dans une pelisse de fourrure blanche, dont ne dépassaient que les bottes noires. Un petit garçon descendit de la voiture à sa suite.

Aussi blond qu'elle était brune. Le visage rond de l'enfant était fin et délicat, très pâle. La coupe de cheveux dégageait la nuque, mais le casque blond arrivait au ras des oreilles. Il avait un air si sérieux, si posé. Calme et réfléchi.

Il portait un manteau bleu ciel et Gabe pouvait voir le pantalon gris clair qui enveloppait les jambes fines.

Gabriel vit le visage se tourner vers lui et en une seconde eut la sensation que l'enfant avait tout vu de lui. Le gamin pencha un peu la tête, puis détourna le regard et suivit sa mère dans le magasin.

Gabriel se sentit bête brusquement. Il se regarda dans la vitrine la plus proche et vit un petit garçon en jeans, avec un blouson multicolore, un bonnet bleu enfoncé sur sa tête cachait ses boucles brunes. On ne voyait que l'ovale du visage et les yeux bruns qui se détachaient. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Pas à sa place ici.

Le gamin qui devait avoir à peine plus de quatre ans, lui, était parfait à cet endroit là.

"Gaby!

Il grinça des dents, il détestait quand sa mère l'appelait Gaby. Mais il se retourna et alla vers elle. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la rue. La belle voiture avait disparue.

* * *

L'année suivante, inconsciemment, Gabriel attendit avec impatience le petit voyage à Londres, pourquoi espérait il revoir la belle voiture? Ou le petit garçon? Il n'en savait rien, mais avait envie de retourner là bas. Derrière chez Harrods. Et attendre la venue de la belle femme et de l'enfant.

Il n'y a que les petits garçons de huit ans qui croient pouvoir influer sur la vie en faisant un voeu. Et voeu ou pas, Gabriel ne vit pas la Rolls et ses passagers cette année là.

Il resta planté dans la rue pendant l'heure et demie que lui accorda sa mère, il jeta un regard complètement distrait sur les vitrines décorées et eut envie de pleurer quand sa mère l'appela.

C'était un vingt deux décembre.

* * *

Les Noëls de ses neuf et dix ans, il eut la chance de revenir à Londres, plus encore, y revenir le vingt trois décembre et parvint à retourner vers Knightsbridge dans l'après midi vers trois heures.

Gabriel avait eu une année entière pour cogiter et il était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il n'avait pas vu la voiture l'année précédente c'est parce qu'il n'était pas venu le bon jour. Après tout, cette première rencontre avait eu lieu un vingt trois décembre. Il fit son possible pour que sa mère programme le voyage ce jour là, reculant d'un et voire même, de deux jours leur escapade Londonienne. Mais il avait eu raison. La date comptait. Devait même compter beaucoup, puisque les deux fois, il avait revu la Voiture.

Une Rolls Royce lui avait appris son cousin George, la statuette ne laissait aucun doute, lui avait il affirmé.

Il avait vu la jolie femme, dont la coupe de cheveux avait changé, elle les portait longs et ondulés. Sous la neige qui tombait il l'avait vue rire. Les deux fois. Elle jetait son visage en arrière et essayait de happer des flocons, tout ça pour faire sourire le petit garçon.

Le petit garçon avait grandi. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même coupe de cheveux. Ceux ci avaient un peu foncé. Toujours très élégant. Les manteaux à peu près semblables d'une année sur l'autre. Il était toujours aussi sérieux, mais avait souri aux enfantillages de sa mère.

Le couple était assez touchant. La maman enjouée et l'enfant si calme.

Les deux fois, Gabriel avait croisé le regard du petit garçon. La première année, quand il l'avait revu, le gamin avait penché la tête de nouveau comme la première fois. Et avait détourné la tête très lentement. Puis avait lancé un regard par dessus son épaule avant de rentrer dans le magasin.

La seconde année, quand il avait vu Gabriel, il avait eu un fantôme de sourire. Il n'avait rien fait de plus. Pas même hoché la tête. Mais avait de nouveau regardé par dessus son épaule avant de rentrer dans le magasin.

* * *

Gabriel garda ce rendez vous secret dans un coin de sa tête. Par chance, ses parents déménagèrent à Londres puisque son père avait eut une mutation. Il était maintenant assez grand pour avoir la permission de circuler seul dans la grande ville. Et donc, l'année de ses onze ans, il fit le pied de grue quatre après midi de suite devant chez Harrods. Il savait parfaitement que la date clef c'était le vingt trois, mais sait-on jamais. Les coïncidences existent.

Son impatience grandissait à chaque jour qui passait sans la Voiture. Et donc sans ses passagers.

Le vingt trois décembre, enfin, la Rolls arriva et Gabriel vit descendre la femme, qui portait un long manteau de cuir, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau plus courts. Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée. Elle ne riait pas cette année là. Il ne neigeait pas non plus à vrai dire.

A la grande surprise de Gabriel, un homme descendit à son tour de la voiture. Il était très grand, son manteau gris ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le fait qu'il était extrêmement mince. Il avait les cheveux noirs, un peu ondulés. Un regard gris perçant qui effleura Gabriel un instant.

Le gamin eut la même sensation que quand le petit garçon le regardait. La sensation que l'homme savait tout de lui. L'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme et ils attendirent un instant.

Le petit garçon descendit ensuite. Instinctivement, son regard chercha Gabriel et quand il le trouva son regard s'éclaira. Il avait grandi. Beaucoup. Son manteau n'était plus bleu ciel, mais bleu marine. Les pantalons, toutefois, étaient toujours gris.

Gabe lui sourit et le vit secouer la tête imperceptiblement. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte et le petit garçon regarda par dessus son épaule, comme à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois là, Gabriel avait tout son temps, dès que la famille eut disparue à l'intérieur, il fonça vers la porte d'entrée la plus proche et se glissa dans le grand magasin. Il essaya de se rapprocher le plus possible de l'entrée privée, espérant retrouver le petit groupe. La foule dans le grand magasin le prit par surprise. Il était pourtant venu de nombreuses fois durant cette année, il avait juste eu l'ambition de connaître le magasin par coeur afin de pouvoir retrouver le petit garçon lorsque celui-ci viendrait à Noël. Et il pouvait naviguer dans les étages avec aisance. Mais il n'avait pas prévu autant de monde.

Il entrevit le manteau gris, il se dirigea vers lui et entreprit de les suivre dans le dédale des étages et des boutiques. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver au rayon des jouets, et pourtant cela coulait de source.

Il vit le petit garçon jeter des regards indifférents sur les comptoirs. Les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers le côté scientifique de l'étage. Ils se penchèrent sur différents jeux. Tous horriblement ennuyeux de l'avis de Gabriel. Il pensait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que le petit garçon, mais trouvait tout ça terriblement rébarbatif.

Cependant le gamin semblait prendre plaisir à choisir parmi ces jeux là. Lorsqu'il quittèrent ce coin de l'étage, Gabriel s'y rendit à son tour, pour voir de près ce qui avait plu à ce mystérieux gamin.

Labo de chimie, microscope, cartographie stellaire, télescope. Bouquins scientifiques. Aucun de ces jeux ( pouvait-on encore appeler ça des jeux?) n'était indiqué pour des enfants de moins de quatorze ans. Gabriel lui même n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Il releva son regard vers la petite famille et croisa le regard bleu posé sur lui. Le gamin secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Depuis quatre ans c'était le premier sourire.

Et ce sourire là était un vrai bonheur. Gabe y répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et avec un petit rire.

L'enfant lui fit un petit signe de la main et se retourna vers ses parents. Puis disparut dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

L'année suivante Gabriel manqua leur rendez vous.

Il neigeait et le jeune garçon blond fut déçu quand il ne trouva pas son ami inconnu à l'extérieur du grand magasin. D'autant plus déçu, que cette année là, il s'était décidé à l'aborder.

A se présenter.

* * *

Gabriel hésita à aller chez Harrods. Il avait treize ans. Presque trop grand pour encore rêver devant les vitrines de Noël. Et dans l'impossibilité de se débarrasser de ses copains. Il en entraîna donc quelques uns dans son rendez-vous annuel. Il se sentait mal à l'aise malgré tout. En six ans c'était la première fois qu'il venait avec d'autres personnes.

Ils avaient fait le tour des vitrines, avaient rit, et s'étaient comportés comme des ados, un peu insolents, un peu bêtes.

Gabriel était fier de son blouson en cuir, héritage de son cousin Georges, il avait mit du gel pour discipliner ses boucles rebelles et avait pris l'air d'un "grand". Son coeur s'affola quelques secondes quand il vit la rolls arriver.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru.

La belle femme descendit lentement, elle était blonde cette année et rayonnait. Le lourd manteau rouge l'enveloppait comme une couverture.

Le jeune garçon descendit à sa suite. Il était plus grand. Décidément moins blond d'année en année. Une raie sur le côté, les cheveux toujours courts. Pas de manteau cette année. Une veste qui arrivait à mi cuisse. En cuir blond. Un jeans. Les gants assortis à la veste.

Il se retourna vers la voiture et s'occupa de quelque chose. Le chauffeur était descendu lui aussi. C'était une première. Il descendit quelque chose du coffre de la voiture. La belle femme attendait patiemment. Le jeune garçon fit un pas en arrière. Les bras chargés.

Quand il se retourna et croisa enfin le regard de Gabriel, celui resta figé. Le fardeau dans les bras du garçon, c'était un bébé. Emmitouflé soigneusement dans une couverture bleue. Des boucles brunes dépassaient du bonnet blanc, et le bébé semblait observer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le garçon eut un petit sourire timide et se redressa, fier de tenir son frère dans ses bras.

Gabriel lui sourit à son tour et haussa les sourcils.

Le bébé changea de mains et fut placé dans un landau, la belle femme et l'enfant avancèrent vers la porte du magasin. Le jeune garçon les suivit. Le regard qu'il lança à Gabriel était incertain.

Mais Gabe secoua la tête. Pas cette année. Il ne retournerait pas dans le magasin.

* * *

Aucun des deux garçons ne fut au rendez vous l'année suivante.

Gabriel traînait avec ses "amis", à quatorze ans, il commençait à mal tourner. Il fumait, s'essayait à de petites délinquances, commençait à séduire les filles. A ne pas leur trouver beaucoup d'attraits à dire vrai.

Le jeune garçon blond avait été envoyé dans une prestigieuse école qui ne relâchait ses élèves que le jour précis du réveillon. Il était heureux là bas. Enfin on s'occupait de son esprit, il pouvait se consacrer uniquement à ses études et le vingt trois décembre il n'eut qu'une brève pensée pour le garçon mystérieux.

* * *

Gabriel sut que le garçon ne viendrait plus quand il vit la belle femme descendre d'une voiture moins prestigieuse que la Rolls. Une Jaguar. Elle détacha l'enfant qui était assis à l'arrière.

Le petit garçon devait avoir un peu plus de trois ans et un fort tempérament à priori. Sa mère était foncièrement amusée par le petit garçon qui se tenait devant elle les bras croisés et une moue sur le visage.

"Je ne veux pas y aller Mummy. Je ne suis pas un bébé et Noël c'est nul! Cria le petit brun en secouant ses boucles et en tapant du pied.

Le manteau gris foncé lui arrivait presque aux chevilles.

Gabriel eut un sourire, le gamin allait leur en faire voir c'était certain. Et il réalisa avec une pointe de regret qu'en neuf ans il n'avait jamais entendu la voix du petit blond.

Il secoua la tête à son tour et se dit que l'enfance était terminée. Il allait devoir grandir enfin.

* * *

Fin part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni les persos; ni le contexte ne sont à moi.

**Rating **PG-13 pour cause de situations explicites, mais pas graphiques.

**Pairing:** Lestrade/Sherlock; John/Mycroft

Note: Age des personnages en accord ou presque avec la bio des acteurs. Soit: 34 ans pour Sherlock, 44 pour Mycroft, 47 pour Lestrade et 39 pour Watson.

* * *

**_Trente et un ans plus tard_**

Gabriel avait eu plaisir à installer un sapin, John avait participé avec bonne humeur et une recette de lait de poule assez fameuse à dire vrai.

Ils avaient convenus d'installer le sapin chez l'Inspecteur, Gabriel et John ayant décidé à l'unanimité que Baker Street était par trop hasardeux pour des festivités. Et rien ne disait que Sherlock allait aimer, dans le souvenir de Lestrade, les cinq années précédentes, le plus jeune des Holmes avait pratiquement disparu de la circulation durant toutes les fêtes.

Il espéra toutefois que cette année, ils allaient pouvoir fêter Noël ensemble. Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps que Sherlock et Gabriel avaient avancé dans les relations qu'ils entretenaient depuis cinq ans. Passant enfin du statut de collègues et amis, au statut infiniment plus satisfaisant d'amants. Toujours collègues cependant.

Il avait invité Mycroft à la demande de John, celui ci avait insisté, en jouant sur le fait que si Mycroft venait, Sherlock viendrait peut-être lui aussi, logique qui avait échappée à Gabriel, qui avait pensé au contraire que la certitude d'avoir Mycroft au réveillon, diminuerait singulièrement ses chances d'avoir Sherlock avec lui ce soir là.

"Et Mummy? Avait demandé Gabriel en riant.

"Je crois bien que cette année, si ses deux fils s'entendent bien, Mummy devrait accepter de se passer d'eux. Avait répondu John en riant lui aussi.

"Nous pourrions l'inviter elle aussi, Toubib? Avait proposé Gabe, tranquillement.

John avait croisé le regard de Gabriel et avait haussé les épaules doucement.

"Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée?

Gabriel eut une petite grimace.

"Moi et Sherlock? Ca ne lui conviendra peut être pas...

John avait légèrement rougi.

"Peut-être en effet.

Gabriel avait haussé un sourcil et secoué la tête. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"John... Ne me dis rien... Merci.

Watson plongea dans son lait de poule avec passion, les joues écarlates. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant dans sa tasse.

"J'ai rien dit...

Lestrade éclata de rire en retournant dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le vingt trois décembre, Gabriel et John se rendirent chez Harrods, au Food Hall, Mycroft les avait chargés de récupérer une dinde farcie, dûment commandée et payée depuis des semaines. Des huîtres et tout un tas de choses absolument indispensables dans l'esprit d'un Holmes. Puisqu'il avait, bien entendu, accepté l'invitation de Gabriel, mais avait insisté pour offrir le dîner.

Gabriel avait retrouvé le grand magasin avec nostalgie. Il avait entraîné John dans les étages, lui avait fait visiter les plus grandes boutiques, ils avaient ri comme des gamins au rayon des jouets. Les peluches avaient envahi de façon exponentielle l'étage quand Gabriel compara avec ses souvenirs.

Les bras chargés de sacs ils sortirent dans la rue, Lestrade parvint à entraîner John de nouveau, ils firent le tour des vitrines, passant auprès de la rue à l'arrière du magasin. Les portiers étaient toujours là. Les voitures de luxe aussi. Gabe observa la rue quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête.

"Tu cherches quelque chose? Demanda John doucement.

"Non. Rien. De vieux souvenirs. Soupira Gabriel en faisant demi tour.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent vers l'entrée du métro.

Manquant la Rolls grise qui stoppa quelques minutes, le temps que son occupante n'en descende.

La belle femme était toujours belle, même si les années ne l'avaient pas forcement épargnée. Elle était toujours svelte. Une étole de fourrure blanche sur ses épaules. Un ensemble pantalon noir la mettait en valeur. L'un des portier la salua avec empressement et lui ouvrit l'entrée privée.

* * *

Le soir du vingt quatre décembre, la table avait été installée dans le salon de Lestrade, Joy et Billy étaient venus dans l'après-midi aider Gabriel à tout préparer.

Le couvert avait été dressé soigneusement, et pour l'occasion et devant le manque évident du nécessaire chez Gabriel, Joy avait prêté une de ses nappes blanches, ainsi que la vaisselle de son mariage. Les verres de cristal étincelaient. Au centre de la table elle avait installé des bougies et des fleurs. Le résultat était un peu formel, mais terriblement beau et très masculin en même temps. Gabriel fut encore une fois reconnaissant envers le vieux couple. Il les avait invités mais ceux-ci avaient refusé en s'excusant.

"Non, cher Gabriel, lui avait dit Joy, nous sommes attendus chez nos enfants, et puis c'est le premier Noël que vous passez avec votre jeune ami. Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Passez de bonnes fêtes. Avait-elle ajouté en l'embrassant.

John avait persuadé Sherlock de venir chez Lestrade sans lui faire part du thème de la soirée, à savoir le repas du réveillon.

Le jeune homme avait accepté de bonne grâce malgré tout, John n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire de se mettre sur son trente et un, puisque le Sherlock de base était d'une méticuleuse élégance. La chemise violette était de sortie, sous le costume parfaitement taillé. Et John pouvait comprendre l'attirance de Gabriel pour son co-locataire, lui même, eut il été libre...

Mais il avait d'autres plans en tête, qui, si ils avaient à voir avec un Holmes, n'étaient pas prévus avec celui ci.

Gabriel, lui, s'était soigneusement préparé. Rasé de près, chemise blanche, costume gris foncé. Une touche de gel dans ses cheveux, un soupçon de parfum. Il était parfaitement torride.

Mycroft arriva le premier, il renvoya son chauffeur et fit avec Gabriel le récapitulatif du réveillon.

Huîtres. Foie gras. Dinde farcie avec une sauce aux fruits rouges, des pommes sautées et des haricots verts. De la salade et du fromage. Et en dessert un magnifique Plum Pudding, préparé par le cuisinier personnel de Mummy et auquel il ne manquait que le flambage de dernière minute, traditionnellement dévolu à Sherlock pour aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne.

Les vins qui étaient aussi prévus, étaient convenablement stockés, blanc sec pour les huîtres, blanc moelleux pour le foie gras et le dessert ainsi que le champagne étaient au frais. Le vin rouge, lui, décantait déjà.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mycroft... Si on mange tout et si on boit la totalité de ces bouteilles, je tiens à te dire que jusqu'au nouvel an, je n'avale plus rien. Quand à ton frère, je me demande bien ce qu'il va picorer dans ce festin? Marmonna Lestrade en secouant la tête.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sherlock aime bien le foie gras si je me souviens bien. Quand au Pudding, puisque c'est celui de Rupert, après l'avoir flambé, je peux te garantir qu'il va en avaler au moins une part. Pour les alcools, tout dépendra de son humeur. Expliqua Mycroft sans se départir de son calme. Mon petit frère n'aime cependant pas beaucoup Noël, je t'ai prévenu. Il risque de faire la tête.

"Génial... Grommela Gabriel. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas...

"Tu lui as fait un cadeau?

Gabe secoua la tête.

"Oui et non.

Mycroft leva un sourcil amusé.

"Oui, si il est de bonne humeur. Non, dans le cas contraire. Précisa l'inspecteur en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

"Diplomate. Gabriel, tu devrais t'essayer à la politique. Dit Mycroft avec un sourire.

"Merci mais non. Mon quota de diplomatie n'est pas très élevé et je dépense tout pour Sherlock... Répondit Gabriel en secouant la tête.

Mycroft eut un rire amusé, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, il s'était mis en frais lui aussi. A sa mesure. Smoking à queue de pie noir, chemise blanche avec boutons de manchettes, gilet champagne et noeud papillon en soie assorti.

Son regard bleu pétillait, et Gabriel se demandait si c'était juste d'anticiper la venue de John, ou si c'était la perspective de voir son frère se précipiter tête baissée dans une embuscade.

Il aimait autant ne pas savoir.

* * *

Quand on sonna, il manqua un battement de coeur. Le moment était arrivé.

Bonne soirée, ou alors soirée fichue... tout dépendrait de Sherlock.

Il ouvrit la porte lentement et croisa le regard gris posé sur lui. Et les sourcils froncés.

D'accord. Mauvaise soirée alors.

Gabriel baissa les yeux et s'effaça pour laisser passer ses invités.

"Hum... Bonsoir? Dit il en hésitant un peu.

"Hmmm... Grogna Sherlock en passant près de lui.

John leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main sur le bras de Gabriel.

"Bonsoir Gabriel, te fais pas de soucis, il est juste ronchon parce que je lui ai dit que Mycroft serait là.

"Est là. Répondit l'inspecteur en refermant la porte. Il est arrivé il y a presque une heure.

Le regard de John s'éclaira.

"Il y a une heure? Dit-il avec une petite grimace amusée.

"Ton... commença Gabriel en hésitant sur le mot, invité... avait peur que je ne foire son précieux repas. Donc...

"Il est venu vérifier? Termina John en riant.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le salon pour y trouver, contre toute attente, deux Holmes en train de parler de façon fort civilisée.

"Tu sais que tu es là uniquement parce que John a insisté et a probablement dû faire du chantage à m... à notre cher inspecteur? Disait Sherlock en retirant son manteau lentement.

"Et toi? Alors que c'est le repas du réveillon et que tu détestes ça? Que tu as toujours considéré Noël et ses festivités comme un amusement stérile et imbécile pour des gens stupides sans le moindre neurone? Répondit Mycroft très calmement.

Civilisée. Presque.

"Uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de te voir cher frère. Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, je le vois suffisamment. Un repas de plus ou de moins avec lui, ce n'est pas un problème. Contra Sherlock froidement.

Le grondement de Lestrade à cette dernière affirmation fit se tourner les deux hommes vers lui. Il secoua la tête, désespéré. Et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de disparaître dans la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

"John? Demanda Sherlock d'une voix hésitante. Pas bon?

"Pas très bon, non. Tu devrais aller t'excuser. L'informa le médecin en terminant d'enlever son propre manteau.

"Mmm... Commença Mycroft, avant d'abandonner toute velléité de réponse en croisant le regard assassin de John.

"Mycroft. On n'en rajoute pas. Merci. Lui dit-il.

"Bien.

Sherlock entra dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il resta debout, immobile. Un peu mal à l'aise. Les excuses ce n'était pas son rayon. Et sans John, il n'aurait jamais commencé à se poser la question quand à savoir si il devait s'excuser ou pas.

Gabriel était appuyé contre la porte du frigo.

Toutes les surfaces étant occupées par les divers plats et bouteilles. Il n'y avait pas d'espace disponible dans la cuisine et Lestrade ne tenait pas à tacher son costume malgré tout.

Il lança un regard à Sherlock, et se demanda encore comment il avait réussit à se mettre dans une situation pareille. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de s'impliquer dans une affaire de coeur avec un mec pareil. De coeur. Pas que de sexe. Sherlock était trop important pour lui. Et parce qu'il était important, les paroles indifférentes du jeune homme faisaient mal. A chaque fois. A chaque fois au point que Gabriel avait envie de tout arrêter. D'arrêter de souffrir.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Lança Sherlock brusquement.

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas. Le regard toujours fixé sur lui.

"J'aime bien te voir tous les jours. Marmonna le jeune homme en baissant le regard.

"Tu es certain? Dit Gabriel à mi-voix. Je ne voudrais pas que...

"J'en suis certain. L'interrompit Sherlock en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé.

Gabriel secoua la tête lui aussi. Les excuses de Sherlock le touchait plus que de raison. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas un de ses points forts.

"Et ce n'est pas pour voir My, que je suis là, ni parce que John m'a demandé de venir. C'est parce que j'avais envie d'être là. Lui dit Sherlock lentement en avançant vers lui. Parce qu' aujourd'hui je ne t'avais pas vu et que tu me manquais?

"D'accord, d'accord. Capitula Lestrade. N'exagères pas. Le jour ou quelque chose te manquera... Et moi, qui plus est, je te ferais interner...

La petite grimace amusée de Gabriel, confirma à Sherlock que l'inspecteur ne lui en voulait plus, et il posa un bref instant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Tes invités t'attendent. Viens.

"Ouais. Grogna Lestrade.

Il attrapa Sherlock par le poignet alors que le jeune homme se détournait, et le tira vers lui, agrippa son cou et planta un baiser nettement plus ferme sur sa bouche.

"Bonsoir Sherlock. Dit il après l'avoir relâché. Ravi que tu ai accepté venir.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi... Murmura Sherlock en reculant.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, John leur lança un regard curieux et Mycroft se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

Gabriel fit une petite grimace et le visage de Watson se détendit.

"Bon, puisque tout va bien on devrait passer à table avant le prochain faux-pas de Sherlock, et non My, ce n'est toujours pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"My? Dit Lestrade étonné. Vous êtes devenus très copains tous les deux.

"C'était le but Gabriel, dois-je te le rappeler? Précisa Sherlock d'une voix calme.

"Vrai, j'ai failli oublier.

John et Mycroft se lancèrent un regard gêné.

"A table? Re-proposa John en avançant vers la chaise la plus proche.

* * *

Le repas s'était déroulé sans le moindre incident, Sherlock, à la surprise de Gabriel et John avait mangé bien plus que de coutume. Mycroft avait eu raison, le foie gras et Sherlock étaient en bon termes, façon de parler, puisque le foie gras avait été englouti sans le moindre remords.

De temps en temps Lestrade laissait son regard se poser sur Sherlock. Même après quelques mois, il ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance. Comment lui, Gabriel Lestrade, Inspecteur au Met, avait-il fait pour séduire cet homme, merveilleux et parfaitement cinglé ?

"Mon frère t'a toujours apprécié. Il a toujours affirmé que tu étais le seul flic intelligent du Met. Bon, vu qu'il estime que tout le Met réuni n'a pas un QI plus élevé qu'un gamin de quatre ans, ce n'est pas forcement une référence à prendre comptant. Déclara doucement Mycroft en croisant le regard de Sherlock, mais en s'adressant à Lestrade.

John s'étrangla avec son vin et Gabriel se cacha les yeux de sa main en secouant la tête de désespoir.

"Mycroft. Grogna Sherlock, tais toi.

"Je fais ça pour toi. Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi. Y compris faire les compliments que tu oublies de faire à ton petit ami?

"N'importe quoi. Arrête de dire ça tout le temps.

L'aîné des Holmes secoua la tête, il croisa le regard de Gabriel.

"Il est toujours comme ça avec moi. Qui pourrait croire à l'entendre, que je me fais du soucis pour lui? Dit Mycroft en baissant ses yeux vers la table.

Il jouait avec un morceau de pain. John vit ses doigts trembler une fraction de seconde. L'émotion était sincère.

"Tu me prends pour quoi? Je ne suis plus un bébé, Mycroft et je n'ai jamais cru au père Noël, tu devrais le savoir. Gronda Sherlock en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

Lestrade se tourna vivement vers son ami. Ses paroles résonnèrent un instant dans sa tête. L'attitude de Sherlock ainsi que ses mots lui rappelaient quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, fronça les sourcils. Réfléchissant intensément.

"Gabriel? Demanda John doucement. Ca ne va pas?

"Non. Rien... J'en sais rien... Marmonna l'inspecteur en se levant. Café? Thé?

"Je vais t'aider. Proposa John.

"Merci...

Les deux Holmes restèrent dans le salon, se jaugeant du regard.

"Mummy aurait aimé que tu l'appelles. Dit Mycroft.

"Elle sait que je vais bien. Tu lui fais ton rapport n'est ce pas? Siffla Sherlock entre ses dents.

Il se leva et arpenta le salon vivement. Il se frotta le crâne énergiquement comme à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié.

"Arrête de faire semblant, Mycroft. Pour une fois soit honnête.

Le politicien se leva et vint se planter devant son frère. Ils étaient de la même taille ou presque. Mycroft était à peine un peu plus grand que son cadet. Dans son smoking il était encore plus impressionnant.

Contrairement aux affirmations de Sherlock, il était parfaitement proportionné, pas la moindre once de graisse. Il était juste plus charpenté que l'autre homme.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa poche.

"Joyeux Noël Sherlock. Lui dit il.

Le détective lui lança un regard hostile. Croisa de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils répéta les mots qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

"Non, je ne veux pas, Mycroft, je ne suis pas un bébé et Noël c'est nul. Gronda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le bruit des tasses qui se fracassèrent par terre firent se retourner les deux frères vers un Gabriel décomposé.

"Toi... C'était toi? Enfin... Vous? Balbutia Lestrade en secouant la tête. C'est pas vrai...

"Quoi? S'exclama Sherlock interloqué.

"Quoi? Demanda Mycroft plus calmement.

"Mon dieu... Marmonna Gabriel. Deux secondes, j'ai besoin d'air... Je reviens.

A ces mots, Lestrade attrapa son manteau et sortit en trombe de l'appartement, laissant ses trois invités dans la plus grande confusion.

"Il se passe quoi exactement? Demanda John qui était arrivé dans le salon après la chute des tasses. Sherlock?

"Je n'en sais rien... Mycroft?

"Je ne comprends pas non plus.

"Vous lui avez bien fait quelque chose, allez-y. Dites moi quoi et je renonce à vous tuer. Insista le médecin.

"Non! S'exclama Sherlock en secouant la tête. Rien du tout.

"Non. Pour une fois, Sherlock n'y est pour rien confirma Mycroft lentement. Nous nous disputions, mais rien de grave. Je te le promets John. Il ne s'est rien passé.

John retourna dans la cuisine, attrapa un balai et commença à nettoyer les dégâts. Une seule tasse avait échappée au massacre. Mycroft vint aider John, ils jetèrent les débris, partirent à la recherche d'un peu plus de vaisselle, et installèrent les tasses sur la table. Sherlock enfila son manteau et laissa son frère et son meilleur ami dans l'appartement, et partir à la recherche de son inspecteur favori.

* * *

Il avait neigé dans la soirée et les traces de Gabriel furent faciles à suivre, elles le menèrent jusqu'à un banc dans une rue proche. Lestrade était assis, le regard dans le vide. Perdu.

"Gabriel? Dit Sherlock en approchant. Que se passe-t-il?

Sans un mot Lestrade secoua la tête. Il était livide et avait une trace brillante sur la joue.

"Gabe?

"Vas t'en Sherlock. Pars. Laisse moi. Lui dit il dans un souffle.

"Non? Dis moi.

"Je me dégoûte...

* * *

John était en train de faire le siège de Mycroft, pendant ce temps. Enfin, il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu conduire à un si spectaculaire foirage.

"C'est tout? Sherlock a uniquement dit ça?

"Oui, c'est tout. Insista Mycroft en prenant la main de John dans la sienne.

John était pensif, il se souvint de la curieuse attitude de Gabriel la veille, il avait mis un petit moment avant de récupérer sa bonne humeur habituelle.

"Qu'y a-t'il? Demanda Mycroft. Dis moi ce que tu as remarqué. Même si c'est infime. Expliques moi.

John lui raconta en quelques minutes leur expédition de la veille chez Harrods. La visite du magasin, les vitrines, l'entrée VIP, la déception de Gabriel et son malaise pendant quelques minutes. "Des vieux souvenirs"

Mycroft, écouta attentivement et analysa en même temps. Brusquement il secoua la tête.

"Non. Non. C'est impossible... C'est impossible... Marmonna-t-il en cherchant son portable fébrilement dans sa poche.

"Quoi? Demanda John, inquiet.

"C'est impossible... Répéta Mycroft qui était devenu très pâle.

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Lestrade?

"Non... Non...

"MYCROFT! Gronda John en se levant et en se plantant devant son ami. Tu t'expliques, de suite.

"Si... Peut être... Je n'en sais rien. Il faut que je récupère quelques photos. Je t'expliquerait tout. Je te promets. Assura Mycroft en se penchant vers John et en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

Réduisant effectivement John au silence. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait envisagé leur premier baiser. Pas comme ça du tout.

* * *

"Tu penses quoi des tordus, des pédophiles, de ces mecs tarés qui voient un petit garçon et qui ont des relations avec? Demanda Lestrade à mi-voix.

"Je les tuerais sans remords? Répondit Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi cette question idiote? Depuis quand tu es pédophile toi?

"Je t'ai connu quand tu étais tout bébé. Tu devais avoir quatre mois. Je t'ai vu dans les bras de ton frère. Je t'ai revu pendant les trois années suivantes. Dit Gabriel lentement. Je me sens sale. Je me sens comme ces tarés. Tu étais un petit garçon et moi j'avais seize ans...

"Tu m'as touché?

"Non.

"Tu as fantasmé sur moi?

Gabriel ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête violemment.

"Non... Jamais... Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sherlock força sa main dans celle de Gabriel, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Ton sens moral te fait honneur Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, mais quand tu m'as connu j'avais vingt neuf ans. J'étais camé et tu m'as aidé à m'en sortir. Tu n'as jamais profité de moi. J'ai trente quatre ans et nous sommes enfin ensemble depuis quatre mois. Je suis majeur. Adulte et consentant pour coucher avec toi. Faire l'amour avec toi. Alors ne démolis pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Pas pour de la culpabilité mal placée.

La voix de Sherlock était inhabituellement douce et apaisante. Gabriel sentit la tension l'abandonner, un sanglot dans sa gorge l'empêcha un instant de respirer. Mais il tourna la tête vers l'homme à ses côtés. Et ne vit que ça. Un homme. Pas un enfant. Plus ce petit gamin aux boucles brunes, dont l'image avait envahi son cerveau.

Il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Et sentit Sherlock l'embrasser.

* * *

Quand ils revinrent à l'appartement, Mycroft avait le regard fixé sur son Iphone, ses doigts faisaient défiler des fichiers rapidement. Il leva les yeux vers Gabriel et secoua la tête en souriant.

"Pas une chance sur un million, Lestrade. Tu sais ça? Dit il avec une grimace.

"Et bien, disons qu'on est doué pour défier le sort alors... Répondit l'inspecteur en retirant son manteau.

Mycroft lui tendit son téléphone, Gabriel le prit d'une main tremblante. Il regarda la photo et eut le même choc que lorsque ses souvenirs avaient afflué.

Le petit garçon blond. Mycroft Holmes.

Il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

"De nous deux, éventuellement, c'est moi qui aurait dû te reconnaître. Tu étais plus âgé et au final tu n'as probablement pas tellement changé.

"Un peu quand même... Grogna Gabriel en regardant les autres photos.

Quatre ans. Six ans. Sept et huit ans. Neuf ans. Dix ans avec un bébé dans les bras.

"C'était toi.

Mycroft hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, réellement amusé cette fois.

"C'était idiot. Mais ça a duré combien de temps au total?

"Toi et moi? Six ans. Je suis venu encore les trois années suivantes. J'ai arrêté quand j'ai vu junior faire son caprice devant chez Harrods. Je me suis douté que je te verrais plus. Répondit lentement Gabriel sans quitter le portable du regard. Mycroft avait mis aussi quelques photos de Sherlock. Et il les dévorait des yeux.

Sherlock et John n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche et se lancèrent un regard confus. Ils haussèrent les épaules avec un bel ensemble. Mycroft avait promis à John qu'il lui expliquerait. Et Sherlock ferait parler Gabriel plus tard.

"Junior? C'est moi ça? Demanda Sherlock avec une grimace.

"Je me demande ce qui peut te faire penser ça? Le caprice peut être? Dit John en se moquant.

Gabriel releva les yeux et sourit.

"Tu ne m'as jamais vu, toi. Mycroft, lui, a compris de suite.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose en se détournant brusquement. John en resta bouche bée.

"Quoi?

"Je rêve... Tu viens de dire que de toutes façons ça a toujours été Mycroft le plus intelligent de vous deux? T'es malade?

Mycroft lança un regard surpris à son frère. C'était tellement rare que Sherlock n'admette ça.

"Tu sais Sherlock, dit John lentement, pour quelqu'un qui considère son frère comme son ennemi juré et qui le déteste... Je trouve que tu l'admires quand même pas mal.

"Je ne l'admire pas. Gronda le jeune homme.

Gabriel rendit son portable à Mycroft et vint retrouver Sherlock.

"Tu l'admires même sacrément ce frère que tu hais. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Je...

"Ne dis rien. Et je tiens à te dire que lui il tient sacrément à toi aussi. Ajouta Gabriel dans un souffle.

"Je...

"Je l'ai vu, quand tu étais bébé. La fierté dans son regard quand il te tenait dans ses bras. J'étais peut être pas bien vieux moi non plus, mais ça... Je l'ai compris.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre Gabriel. Il détestait ça. Ce sentimentalisme primaire.

Mais il devait avouer que savoir que l'on était aimé était parfois plus simple que de haïr le monde dans son ensemble.

"Je déteste Noël quand même. Gronda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

"Les miracles, c'est pas vraiment à haute doses chez vous les Holmes? Hein?

"Non. Je suis au regret de devoir le confirmer. Répondit Mycroft en attrapant John par la taille et en l'attirant vers lui. Mais un petit de temps en temps c'est pas mal.

Cette fois ci, John fit comme il en avait eu envie et leva son visage vers Mycroft Holmes, agrippa son cou et le fit se pencher vers lui jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser correctement. Un vrai baiser. Comme celui qu'il avait en tête depuis un bon moment.

"Mycr...

"Tais toi. Murmura Gabriel en embrassant Sherlock à son tour.

Le détective se laissa embrasser, finalement, pour la première fois il admettait devant d'autres personnes qu'il pouvait être humain aussi.

Même et surtout devant ce frère aîné si horripilant. Ce frère qui avait, du haut de leur dix ans d'écart, passé sa vie à le protéger. A prendre soin de lui.

* * *

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Sherlock ouvrit le paquet que lui avait donné Mycroft. L'écrin bleu ne lui révéla rien sur son contenu. Mais la vue de la chevalière de son père lui serra le coeur.

Il savait que Mycroft en avait été le dépositaire pendant si longtemps. Mais le relais venait de lui être donné.

"C'est quoi? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix endormie.

"La promesse que vais rester clean et travailler avec toi le plus longtemps possible. Répondit Sherlock en refermant l'écrin doucement.

"Et arrêter la guéguerre avec ton frère?

"Impossible. On s'amuse bien trop. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il me fait confiance.

"Il t'a toujours fait confiance. Remarqua Gabriel en serrant le corps chaud de son amant contre le sien. Tu ne le savais pas. C'est tout.

"Pourquoi est que tu prends sa défense? Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais tant que ça?

" Je ne l'aime pas tant que ça, mais John oui et j'ai une confiance aveugle en notre cher docteur.

Sherlock se retourna dans le lit et planta son regard gris dans les yeux de Gabriel.

"Menteur. Tu l'aimes bien mon frère... N'est ce pas?

_Gabriel ferma les yeux et vit se tourner vers lui un petit garçon blond, un bébé dans les bras, les yeux bleus brillants et un sourire magnifique aux lèvres._

_"Peut-être que je l'aime bien finalement._

* * *

Bisouxmouchous

Les détails qui manquent et sont encore nébuleux trouveront leur explication dans des mini fics, un peu plus tard.

Joyeux Noël

San


End file.
